


nothing he could do

by orphan_account



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Day 1: Dark!Olivarry, M/M, Olivarry Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Flash and the Arrow. The scourge of Central and Starling City.They're terrifying, but not invincible. Most killers aren't.





	nothing he could do

**Author's Note:**

> hahahhaha lmao sorry

An arrow whistled past his ear, a thud sounding as it sticks in the guard's chest. The man goes down, not making a sound as the life drains from him.  
The figure turned around to face the archer, who already had another arrow strung and ready to be fired. The figure growled deep in his throat, his red suit darker in places with blood that was not his own. He spoke, his voice full of contempt.  
"I thought we agreed that I would take down the first guard," the figure was standing in front of the archer now, lightning flickering around his body.  
"And I thought you said you would kill him quickly." The archer sneered, crossing his arms.  
The man in red laughed humorlessly. "I could kill him quickly, sure," his form flickered again and he stood less than two inches away from the archer. Cocking his head he made an innocent expression, sticking his bottom lip out. "But where would the fun be in that?"  
He laughed again and zipped away, leaving the archer to follow a gust of wind and a flash of light.

-

Barry collapsed on the couch in his small, cluttered apartment. Three empty pizza boxes lay open on the coffee table. A deep sigh left his lungs and his eyelids drooped, his vision becoming blurrier and blurrier.  
A knock on the door startled him completely awake and in a second he was up and facing the door. Barry felt adrenaline rush through his limbs, electricity igniting his nerves. Walking slowly to the door, Barry considered just letting whoever was there just wait and eventually leave. Another knock with slightly more force shut down those thoughts however, and he reluctantly opened the door.  
He was glad he did, considering his boyfriend was on the other side.  
"Ollie!" Barry would've jumped into his arms if he wasn't carrying luggage. "I didn't know you were coming to Central City!" Barry's hand fluttered around, not quite sure what to do with them. Oliver cocked an eyebrow, nodding slightly in the direction of his apartment. Barry flushed, moving his body out of the way to allow Oliver to walk in. Setting his bag down, he turned to Barry and set his hand's on his partner's waist.  
"I didn't mean to surprise you, Barr. I only texted you about forty five times in the half hour." Barry flushed a deeper red. "I just really wanted to see you and work has been slow so," Oliver smiled. "Here I am."  
"Here you are," Barry whispered, placing his hands on Oliver's cheeks and drawing him in. Still smiling, Barry placed a kiss on Oliver's near-perfect lips. Oliver made a small humming noise and pulled Barry in closer.  
A sudden buzzing from Oliver's front pocket made them both jump and pull away, Barry releasing a small whimper of displeasure. Oliver fished his phone out from his pocket and swore at what he saw on the screen. Glancing apologetically at Barry, he answered the call. Barry merely waved his hand and Oliver smiled, although it looked a bit more like a wince.  
Taking a few steps backward towards the kitchen, Barry barely heard Oliver's greeting of "What now?" to whoever called him. Barry walked through the small doorway and pulled out two beers from his fridge. Not that the alcohol would affect him of course, but Barry wanted something to do with his hands now that he didn't have Oliver in them.  
Oliver finished the call as quickly as he could, making his way into the tiny kitchen where he found Barry leaning against the counter, raising a bottle to his lips. Oliver tried not to let on how distracted he was by the way Barry lifted the glass to his lips and swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing. By Barry's smug grin, he knew he had failed. Clearing his throat desperately, Oliver shook his head at the offered beer.  
Instead he put his hands on the counter on either side of Barry, craning his neck to kiss Barry's. Just as his lips were about to touch skin, Barry poked a finger to his chest. Oliver backed up, his mouth curved into a questioning smile.  
Barry pursed his lips, which was a fine sight if Oliver did say so himself.  
"Uh huh, Mr. Queen." He glanced down to where Oliver's phone was resting on the counter. "What happened to "work has been slow?" His expression was supposed to be one of loathing, but the playful glint in his eyes gave his actual emotions away. Oliver grinned sheepishly again.  
(Oliver never really seemed to grin with other people, and certainly never sheepishly or apologetically. But Barry was the exception to this rule, as he was to many others as well.)  
"It was Thea," Oliver explained. "Apparently there was a mix up with some club she went to and needed my help getting out of it." He waved a hand dismissively. It's not like he could explain that the real reason for the call was that Thea had actually wanted to tell him that the 'Arrow' had made an unscheduled appearance in Central City and she wanted to know why he was working with the Flash. Again.  
In an attempt to change the topic, Oliver glanced through the window and into the living room, where he could see the couch and coffee table. Noticing not one, but three pizza boxes, he turned to his boyfriend.  
"Did you have people over tonight?"  
Barry spun around to see what Oliver was looking at. He immediately flushed.  
"Er, no." Barry laughed at Oliver's bewildered expression. "I just had a very long day and was feeling so very hungry so I just got three and I'm just now realizing that that's a lot of pizza-" Barry's rambling was cut off by the sound of Oliver's deep, rumbly chuckle.  
"You're fine Barr. I just don't know how you can eat like that and still look like," his eyes flicked over Barry's body appreciatively, "well, this."  
Barry laughed in lieu of an answer, not wanting to tell Oliver that it was because he had run all night, his heightened metabolism working overtime when he was literally driving his blurred hand through some unlucky guard's chest.  
Banishing thoughts of certain extracurriculars, Barry leaned forward and kissed Oliver again, this time hoping for a much different nighttime activity.

-

Two days later Arrow and Flash meet again. They're strictly professional, other than the Flash's occasional innuendos and horrible puns. It was hard to take the Flash seriously, with his lean body and easy grin. But the Arrow, and all of Central City, knew that his grin was only a sign that something very, very bad was going to happen to you.  
The Arrow mused over this as he waited for the bright yellow lightning that would signal the Flash's arrival. He was late, which the Arrow would find amusing if he ever found anything amusing, ever.  
“Hey Green,” the Arrow frowned under his hood at the nickname. “What's up?”  
For someone who could kill you as fast as you could blink, the Flash really didn't give off an air of “this person would end your life without a second thought.” In fact, at first glance many would say he seemed too young. Nerdy. His red suit made him look like a hero. But the Flash was no hero.  
He was a young man gifted with extraordinary powers who decided they’d be better suited to murder rather than heroism.  
It isn't even his speed that makes the Flash so terrifying.  
It’s his laugh as he toys with his victims. It's his proud smile when a dozen people fall to the ground after he's done. It's the jokes and the flirtations and the easygoing attitude as he takes lives that makes his actions so much more horrifying.  
The Arrow cleared his throat, realizing that Flash was expecting an answer.  
“When I agreed to help you take down that man last night,” a crooked CEO that had been messing around with the police, “I thought you had promised you were going to be less reckless.”  
This isn't the first time they've worked together to take down some sleazy business person or a corrupt public official. The Arrow knows the Flash, including his less than stellar track record of casing wherever they were. He had gotten angry at the man in red before with this matter, but the Flash always threw Arrow a cocky grin and a wink instead of an answer.  
This time though, the Flash merely grit his teeth, his hands flying up in a defensive manner.  
“But it was fine! We were fine. We didn't get hurt, did we?” The Flash was in his face now, pointing a finger accusingly. Exasperated, he rolled his eyes and looked away. “Besides, we are the most dangerous people in this city. It doesn't really matter.”  
Arrow looked up in shock. “You're fast, Red. Not bulletproof.” Disgust made his tone heavy. The Flash scoffed again and moved away, hands on his hips.  
Not wanting to pick another fight, the Arrow tried to go for a lighter route of conversation.  
“I guess you're right, in some aspects.” The Flash looked up, green eyes wide with shock that the Arrow was agreeing with him. “Nothing interesting ever happens in this city, unless you count,” Arrow tried to come up with an example. “Oh I don't know, Oliver Queen gracing your city.” Arrow but back a laugh and glanced up to where Flash was standing.  
He was not prepared to see a brief look of terror flit across his face under the cowl. He certainly wasn't ready to see the Flash turn as red as his suit and bite his lip. The Arrow bit back a laugh.  
“What's that, huh? Got a crush on the playboy billionaire?” Arrow tried as hard as he could not to laugh. “If the tabloids are right he's already got a boyfriend, Red.” Noticing the Flash’s troubled expression, he went from his teasing tone back to his professional, neutral voice. He had never teased the Flash like that before. It was normally only the Scarlet Speedster that made joking remarks, and the shift seemed to make him uncomfortable.  
A moment of silence passed. Arrow shuffled his feet and waited for Flash to say something. He wasn't prepared for what came out of his mouth.  
“I am sorry, Arrow. I know I can be reckless and I know I need to be more cautious it's just in this line of work it's hard, you know? I do think it's important to-“ his apology was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. The Flash looked up, panic streaking across his face before running off to see who had fired it. Someone across the street, on a different roof. They were dead before they could fire another bullet, lightning flickering everywhere.  
The Flash was back in a matter of seconds, desperately looking for where the bullet had hit. He barely heard the Arrow fall to the ground, pain and shock etched across his face.  
But the Flash did hear, and he saw the archer’s hand pressing desperately down on his side. A pool of blood was already gathered beneath him.  
He wasn't going to survive this.  
Arrow took a shuddering breath, and the Flash’s hands fluttered around him, which reminded of Barry’s actions days before.  
Barry.  
The Flash was saying something but the Arrow couldn't hear. His eyes felt so, so heavy. He coughed, and felt blood dribble down his chin.  
“-a hospital,” he heard the Flash say, but before the speedster could pick him up he grabbed his arm.  
“No,” his voice was weak. Did it always sound like this?  
The Flash’s eyes flickered with a determined glint. “Yes.”  
Yet Arrow shook his head slightly. “No. No hospitals. You can't let them know who I am.” The Flash’s green eyes, framed with such long lashes, clouded with confusion. They reminded Arrow of Barry. “Please,” Arrow added this time. “Please tell,” another cough, more blood this time. “Please tell Barry… tell him…” His chest felt so tight, and he could barely get his words to form. He didn't notice the look of panic that took of Flash’s face.  
As fast as he could, the Flash lifted the hood from Arrow’s face. His mask was gone in a matter of seconds. The Flash choked back a sob.  
“Ollie, no.” His cowl was off his head and he lifted his boyfriend’s head to his chest. “Ollie, no,” more forceful this time. “Ollie you can't. You can't.”  
He pressed kiss after kiss to his forehead but it didn't matter.  
Oliver Queen, the Arrow, was dead.  
There was nothing Barry could do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @olibarry


End file.
